


The Return

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal egg, Belly Dancing, Cock Rings, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: After taking the Great Bridge of Nurse in Lorenz was sent to smooth things over with his father. In his return he is eager to reunite with Claude and show him what he was brought.For FE3Hwankweek2030 - toys
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	The Return

Lorenz had been forced to go home to Gloucester territory to sweeten things with his father. There was no way he could have refused, the future of Fodlan depended on these political actions. At home he had argued with his father constantly about Claude and his mother had fussed over him. All the freedom he had at the monastery had been stolen from him by his father's strict regime. As well as his liberty being restricted he had to tolerate his father's self centred actions and dealings. Everything would have been tolerable if Claude had been at his side. He had missed his lover desperately. Love letters did soothe the pain but it still wasn't the same as holding his lover in his arms. 

On the return to the monastery his heart was full of glee. There was a reluctance to moderate his emotions. If his smile looked ridiculous and his humming annoyed people then he did not care. Why should he care? He was in love and wanted everyone to know it. As he walked through the gates there was a skip in each step. He did not just walk but promenaded like a clown performing playful stunts in front of the enthusiastic crowd. 

Beyond the gates with eyes of dazzling emerald and a smile of silvery charm was his beloved Claude. From promenade to rushing, Lorenz could not contain himself as their eyes met across the reception hall. Lorenz jumped on him, and squeezed him so tight that he nearly squeezed the life out of him. Claude was unable to maintain his balance. They tumbled to the ground in a heap of cuddling and kissing 

"I missed you so much! Don't you ever send me back home by myself again. You won't believe how much I suffered." Lorenz complained between the flurry of kisses. Claude belly laughed, finding the overreaction amusing. " I missed you more Lorenz. I missed you so much that I drank rose petal blend to remind me of your kisses and sniffed roses to remind me of your scent. I understand your father can be unbearable, negotiating with him is a headache. How about I make it up to you. We can do anything you want in the bedroom, and I mean anything. " Claude gave one of his seductive winks, a gesture Lorenz could never resist. "I missed you winking at me. I missed the cheeky ones, the flirty ones and the slow alluring winks as well. I will accept your offer of bedroom entertainment as recompense. In fact I have procured a few novelties to add a little spice to our intimacy. " Now it was Lorenz's turn to wink, a slow closing of the eye accompanied with a suggestive smile and a flicker of tongue. 

"Novelties! What do you mean? You don't mean a whip and chains do you?" Claude was intrigued by what Lorenz meant. With his curiosity suitably stimulated, he was unwilling to wait to discover what Lorenz had purchased to aid in their rumping. "We have time before everyone reunites over dinner in the dining hall. Why don't I help you unpack certain items?" He offered Lorenz his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. Lorenz accepted the invitation and tucked his arms around Claude's as they strolled in union, exchanging a few gentle kisses on the way. 

Once they were in Lorenz's old room, the unpacking could begin. The most important thing to unpack was a tea set. "Claude, would you mind preparing some tea? Nothing goes better with a little naughtiness than a cup of tea. I even have a scandalous tea set to accompany the mischief." Lorenz handed Claude the teapot so that he could see what was ' scandalous ' about the design. Around the body of the teapot were images of nudes frolicking in meadows of wild flowers. "This is rather risque.Lorenz, you saucy little sex pot. "

Whilst Claude prepared the tea, Lorenz removed a treasure chest from one of his bags. To ensure no one saw the smutty paraphernalia, he hung the key around his neck. He seated himself in the chair by his tea table, the aged chest with brass findings rested on his knee. "I fancy a show whilst I am drinking my tea." He gave a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows as he watched Claude pour his refreshment. 

"If you want a show, then I will give you an unforgettable performance. This show will make you aroused, so aroused that your cock turns into a fountain of precum. You will leak so much precum that you make your seat wet." Claude tugged and sucked in Lorenz's bottom lip until it swelled from the mauling. Lorenz licked the saliva from the swollen lip, slowly, indulgently, as though it was liquid sugar. 

With his legs held together like a mermaid'a tail, Claude framed his face with diamond-shaped arms and smiled lasciviously at Lorenz. He turned away from his lover and dropped suddenly to his back, drawing attention to his stomach with dramatic pulses. One boot was kicked off, then the other as he continued his seductive undilation. Lorenz's mouth dropped open, frozen in time, a saucer cradled in his hand but no tea was sipped. 

Claude moved with willowy arms and hips that make tiny flicks like a clock's second hand. Lorenz was hypnotized by him. Every flick of his hips put him deeper under his spell. Slithering downwards he slipped out of his trousers and kicked them off his feet to exposed his plump, thick haired wyvern riding legs. Lorenz adored the juicy thighs. He would happily be suffocated by them. 

The master of the tease, Claude lifted his top to reveal his abdominal with inflated bubbles of muscle. Like a autumn leaf falling from a branch he spiralled to the floor. He laid their gyrating resembling a horny snake with his motions. A snake shred its skin the same way as Claude rippled out of his top. The hairy, athletic tones man was a sight to behold.

Sinuous and seductive, he weaved his way over to Lorenz, parting his legs with a forceful thrust. Lorenz nearly spilt his tea as Claude reached into his underwear. "I was right, you are wet for me. What novelties do you have to make you so hard it hurts?" Claude removed the key from around his neck and opened the treasure chest.

Claude reached inside and removed a shiny silver egg. The egg made a juggling sound as it moved. One all fours he shimmied his buttocks at his lover, eager to have the egg pushed inside him. Lorenz set down his cup of tea. Due to Claude being distracting it had gone cold. He moistened the toy with a mixture of spit and a silky lubricant he had purchased especially. Claude gasped as the cold metallic surface of the egg was slipped inside him. His whole body shivered with the pleasurable icy sensation. 

Claude danced, snaking hips and ripples through his torso like restless waves crashing against a cliff. His face was flush from the constant movement of the silver egg. They weighted down inside him, massaging him internally and making him, needy, desperate, gagging for more intense pleasure. Lorenz bit his lip as he slipped a hand into his undergarments and patted his fingertips over the sensitive head of his cock. On his cheeks rose petal blushes coloured his cheeks a sensual hue as he started to feel hot, very hot. 

Three cock rings were removed from the chest. Claude felt a bit of excitement surge through his body when he saw that they vibrated with magic. He stretched them over his throbbing thick cock and rolled them up the shaft to stimulate his balls. "Ahhh!" They vibrated furiously making his cock feel like it was on fire. 

Lorenz reached for the string attached to the silver egg and wiggled it around to increased the intensity of the pleasure experienced by Claude. He twirled in deep circles, really rubbing inside making Claude's cock glisten with moisture. 

Claude was the image of eroticism and Lorenz couldn't get enough of the sight. He pumped his cock with long leisurely strokes, ensuring to give his head and balls a tickle. Their moans and pants performed a duet of arousal's symphony. Claude had his head turned to stare at Lorenz. His eyes bore holes which penetrated deep into his soul. Lorenz met his stare with the same fire, no caring if they both were burnt alive by lust. 

They were both possessed by horniness, their bodies controlled by the climax and not their minds. Claude squirmed and coiled on the floor like a spring as his body begged for the finale. Lorenz's legs were rended useless by the tremble of his apex. Claude frantically rolled the vibrating cock ring along his cock, craving more friction, more stimulation, more pleasure than he was capable of handling He did not want controllable pleasure, he wanted to be overwhelmed and wild with it.

Claude's orgasm was a violent stab of ecstasy. He endured the divine suffering as he emptied his load all over Lorenz's boots. Lorenz's build was slower, like he was being smoked over open flames. His pants became shorter, sharper as breathlessness filled his lungs. Feverish and sweaty he stank of his arousal. His hands rapidly rocked as he felt the epic countdown to launch within. One gasp, then another followed by a loud cry as he released all down Claude's back. 

Claude settled between Lorenz's legs and leant up to share a few appreciative kisses. He loved the looked of Lorenz undone by orgasm: the way his hair scattered and frizzed, the sheen shining upon his skin and the redness of tiny flames luminous on his cheeks. Lorenz also adored an unravelled Claude with his faraway eyes, an unending smile and the musky scent of bodily delight. Toys certainly added oomph to their sexual fun. They will be a welcome addition to future intimacy.


End file.
